The Nine Tales of Vesperia! on Hiatus
by Hiro2258
Summary: How much can happen in a single day? Well for Brave Vesperia..A LOT. Nine characters, 8-9 chapters, one big fiesta.Rated T/M for language and sake. In order: Yuri,RitaandEstelle together ,Raven,Judy,Karol,Flynn,Patty,Repede, and a bonus ending chapter!
1. A Tale of Yuri

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my own ideas and creations, but i may get my ideas from many other things. ^_^**

**A/N: Well After watching some Tales of Vesperia videos on youtube, and also re watching the Tales of Ba Sing Se episode from avatar the last airbender, I decided to make my own little Vesperia spin on that episode..just 9 drabbles about each of the characters doing their own thing. I hope you enjoy! Because im too lazy to put it all in one chapter..each drabble will be an individual, yet short chapter so..yeah enjoy. ^_^" I should have them finished by the day after Thanksgiving which is Black Friday. Go figure lol...have fun!**

* * *

THE NINE TALES OF VESPERIA!

**Yuri + Knights + Alcohol=...o dear**

Yuri looked down from up top of a roof at the knights of Zaphias. He wondered what sort of game he should play today. The soldiers were lining up for their daily training session, and leading them is none other than Yuri's old pal Flynn. Yuri stooped down low to the edge of the roof and tried to overhear what Flynn was about to say. Flynn gave a long drawn out yawn as he turned to face his men.

"Good morning soldiers. Today we will be doing a different form of excercise." Flynn grinned tiredly and pulled down a lever which caused the ground in front of them to dissapear as another large object appeared in its place. The once solid ground suddenly turned into a full on battlefield. In one corner there was a batch of swinging logs, in another there were fire pits, and all the way in the back were rows of target dummies that were covered in spikes. The soldiers thought they were looking at a mini version of hell.

Yuri looked down at Flynn with a raised eyebrow. _Flynn, just what the hell are you trying to do here? Boost their morale, or just make them wet themselves out of amusement? _Yuri surveryed the area to see if there was anything he could do to have some fun messing with the soldiers, and more importantly Flynn. Yuri smirked and slid back down the other side of the roof to hatch this plan of his.

"Now you might be wondering what all of this stuff is. Well this is at the request of our new emperor Ioder, who believes that we are not trying hard enough in maintaining the peace well enough. So to help with that, he wanted me to set up a more rigorous way of training you guys. So each of you will break up into groups and you will perform these excercises. Dismissed!" The soldiers saluted him and they went on and started their excercises. Flynn was going to join them, when suddenly he heard the sound of one of the soldiers.

"Captain Flynn, what is the reason for this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is this some kind of joke? I thought this was supposed to be a challenge, not a little kid's prank!" The soldier scowled at his captain.

Flynn looked at the machines and realized that they were replaced with plastic versions of them. Flynn looked around to see who did it but then saw that a note had dropped right next to him. Out of curiosity, he picked up the note and started reading it.

The note had read: "Hey Flynn-y, how's it going? Yeah..sorry about that little incident. Terrible thing really. I mean, who in their right minds would use some sort of hairbrained scheme to do that to little 'ol you? Anyways, let's just say you have my deepest concern for what happened. Later, Yuri. P.S.: You can take a sarcastic joke riiight? ;) no hard feelings.

Flynn crumbled up the note and looked up at the roof and saw Yuri waving down from below, who was sticking his tongue out and grinning merrily at him. Flynn's face turned red with anger and took a deep breath. "YOU ARE SOOO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! DAMN YOU YURI LOWELL!" He looked back at his men who looked dumbfounded at him. "Training is done for the day. Dismissed!"

The soldiers disbanded just as Yuri had dissapeared into the morning sun. Flynn shook his head and walked away.

-Eight Hours Later-

As the sun started to set, Yuri went into the tavern to get a bite to eat. He ordered a large steak, and some potatoes. The waiter offered him some sake, but he initially refused. "No alcohol for me. I hate that crap. Just give me some ice tea with a lemon." The waiter bowed and smiled.

"As you wish Mr. Lowell."

After ten minutes of waiting, the waiter came back with Yuri's ice tea just as he had finished his steak and potatoes, and then went back to waiting the other tables. Yuri sipped his ice tea and sudednly felt a bit loopy. He tried standing up, but he just flopped down to the ground. "What is going on here pal? What the hell did you do to me?" He got up off the ground and wobbled back into his seat and held up a glass. "Hey waiter! Bring on the sake!"

The waiter stood dumbfounded. "But I thought you said you weren't going to have any alcohol."

Yuri grabbed the waiter by the lapels. "Listen pal, I don't remember saying that, but I want my damn sake." He took out his sword. "Give me my sake, or i will tear this place down in one slice!"

"YES SIR! RIGHT AWAY SIR!" The waiter quickly ran into the kitchen as he came back out with a whole jug of sake. Yuri downed it all in one shot and wanted more. Within minutes, he completely cleaned out 3 whole jugs of the potent drink. The customers tried to stop him from going insane, but it was too late. Yuri took out his sword and started destroying the place, and knocking out all the tough guys in a drunken blur. The destruction of the tavern lasted for a whole two hours, until Yuri finally fell unconcious. The next morning, Yuri woke up with his head pounding like a wrecking ball to a house. He looked up and saw his friends standing around him. He realized that he was back at the palace in hsi own room.

"Oh hey guys. What's up? What happened last night? I can't remember a thing." Said Yuri as he rubbed his head to try and get rid of the headache.

Estelle and Karol started studdering, as Raven just put on a discomforting smile.

"Let's just say you are in for quite a treat." Raven said.

Rita and Judith looked at each other and then back at Yuri. They spoke in unison: "Yeah..you might want to say something to those guys over there. We would help you but you're on your own."

The two chicks pointed back at a mob of tough-looking guys and Yuri recognized those people from the tavern. They stood there popping their knuckles.

"We have a little surprise for you Mr. Lowell. So stay right there." one of them said.

Yuri stood there in shock and then had a brief flashback of what had happened. "Well...damn. I really screwed up this time didn't I?" He said with a sheepish grin. Despite his headache, he got up out of bed adn jumped through the window and ran off. "Catch me if you can suckers!"

The mob of guys sprinted out the door to chase Yuri around as the rest of the group laughed their heads off. I guess you can say that most of the day was great...up until that little incident at the tavern. Poor Yuri.

Moral of this story: When you ask someone for a drink, make sure you check it first before drinking it ^^"

* * *

Well, thank you for reading chapter one of my Nine-Tales of Vesperia fanfic! I hope i did a decent job on it. To be hoenst I've only really played the demo of the actual game, but my friends have shown me lots of videos about it. And someday i hope to get an X-Box 360 and get that game for myself. Stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. A Tale of Rita and Estelle

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own ideas or creations, although i may get the base for my ideas from other things.

**A/N Well, here i am with another exciting chapter of my Nine Tales of Vesperia. This time will feature Rita and Estelle. How will things turn out this time? Stay tuned to find out! Enjoy! ^_^ **

* * *

**Librarys, Fireballs, and Storytelling oh my! A tale of Rita and Estelle!**

Rita was in the capital library doing her normal research on blastia fields and Estelle was helping her out by asking some of the professors for information about it. Rita was so focused in her studies that she didn't hear Estelle talking to her.

"Umm...Rita? Rita, I got some more information." Estelle had said.

Rita didn't even acknowledge her and kept reading and taking notes.

"Riiiittta...did you hear me?" Still no response. Then Estelle took a deep breath. "RITA MORDIO, Can you hear me?" she exclaimed as she put a hand on Rita's shoulder. Rita then snapped out of her studies and jerked right up in her seat in total surprise.

"Ahhh! **FIREBALL**!" Rita exclaimed. Her hands glowed red as giant spheres of fire came crashing down in the library. Within moments, small sections of the library were nearly burnt to crisps. Rita looked at Estelle in anger. "Damn it Estelle, I'm trying to concentrate here! Now let me get back to my books." Rita looked down at the table and saw that all the books and notes she had were destroyed by her surprise fireball. She looked around the room and saw that bits and pieces of the library were blown up as well. Rita sat there in shock as she realized that she let loose an accidental fireball spell on everything. Color rushed to her face and she could hardly speak.

"Umm...I'm sorry Rita. I-I didn't mean to disturb you like that. Are you o-ok?"

The professors came in the library and saw that everything was destroyed.

"Estellise, clean up this mess this INSTANT! And YOU young mage, get out of our site!" The tone of the head professor was tense and angry. There was no compromise in this situation/

Rita felt the tears coming in and was embarressed at what she did. "B-but I...it was an accident!"

"It doesn't matter. Now go on and get out of here before i have the police arrest you for destruction of public property!" he barked.

The tears came down her face and in a rush, she quickly ran out of the library crying. She didn't mean to do it, but she couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt wash over her as she ran out the door. "I'm a failure! Why can't i keep something in order for once!" she cried. Within minutes, she was out of sight.

Estelle looked worriedly at the storming Rita and felt bad. She took out her staff and began the chant. "Oh blessed light, please undo the wrong that has been done." Estelle held the staff in front of her as it glowed whitish gold. "Revitalize!" The entire room glittered with a luminescent glow and one-by-one, the parts of the library that were destroyed were slowly coming back into existance. Once it was all done and over with, the library looked good as new. The professors stood there in awe as they commended the young princess for a job well done. But then they cautioned her one small warning.

"If that girl destroys one more thing in this library, accident or notm she will be forever banned from the library. Do i make myself clear?"

Estelle reluctantly agreed to the terms and left to go find where Rita had run off to.

-_meanwhile_-

Rita sat in a small corner of her apartment wading in her tears of sorrow. "That stupid teacher," Rita wiped her eyes and sighed. "What part of "IT WAS A FREAKING ACCIDENT" does he not understand? *sob* I would've helped clean up the place but NOOOOOO. He had to be an ass about it and tell me to leave!" Rita threw one of her books at the door just as Estelle had came into her room.

Estelle blocked the book with her staff out of reflex. She saw Rita all cooped up in the corner and walked over toward her and sat down next to her. "Hey, are you ok? Don't worry about what that guy said." Estelle put her arm around Rita.

Rita looked up at Estelle and curled up closer next to her. "But what am i going to do if I can't do my research here again? This city is the best place for my research. I didn't mean to destroy the place, but what is up with these stuck up professors who think they can do whatever they want? " Rita said in between short sobs.

Estelle gave Rita a nice warm hug and rubbed the top of her hair to comfort her. "It'll be ok. I promise." She planted a small kiss on her forhead.

Rita wiped her tears dry and a small blush appeared on her face. "You do?"

"Yes i do. Now let's go." Estelle closed her eyes and smiled.

Rita raised her eyebrow. "To where?"

Estelle helped Rita off of the floor. "I think it's time you found out what my part-time job is."

Estelle and Rita headed out from the apartment and ventured over to the tree of Halure, where a group of about 20-30 kids sat patiently. They couldn't have been more than 8-9 years old.

The kids spotted the cleric and mage and ran up to them and gave them a big hug. "WELCOME BACK MS. ESTELLE!" They said in unison.

"Hey kids! How are you? I brought a friend of mine here to sit in and join us for the day." The kids looked at Rita and cheered. "This is Rita Mordio, but you will address her as Ms. Rita ok guys?"

The kids giggled and smiled. "Yes ma'am!"

Rita looked at the kids and then at Estelle and started studdering. "U-uh y-y-you don't have to do that E-st-telle." Rita blushed once again and the kids started giggling.

Estelle gestured Rita to have a seat next to any of the kids and Rita sat down next to Estelle instead. "Now then..what sort of story should i tell today?" Estelle thought for a moment and then came up with an idea. "Ok, here we go! Once on a gloomy day, a young wizard was heading to a friend's birthday party. Along the way, she decided to go into the gift shop to buy her friend a present. Although when one small feather falls onto her face, she lets out a loud sneeze. "ACHOOOOOOIIIIEEE!" said the wizard."

The kids started to laugh at Estelle's story, and Rita to everyones surprise, started laughing as well.

Estelle smiled at Rita and continued on with the story. "The sneeze was SOOO powerful, that it caused the building to get completely covered in goo...blech."

"EEEEEEWWWWWW." said the kids.

"The shopkeeper was not very happy with the girl and said to her "you are unwelcome here. You must leave immediately." which made the girl really sad. Then the girl left the store and wanted to go home. Then, out of nowhere, a light rained down on her and a mysterious figure came down to help the girl. It was an angel from heaven."

The kids sat there wide-eyed and in awe as they wanted to know what would be next.

Rita then realized that this was a story about what happened today. Just in little kid form..and in a different tone. _Estelle, you didn't have to do this for me," _she thought_. "But i really appreciate it."_ Rita gave a pleasant smile and waited for Estelle to say what happened next.

"The angel said to the girl: "Don't be sad child, I am here to help you." So the angel, using her magic powers, restored the gift shop to its original form, and the shopkeeper was so amazed that he let the girl buy whatever gift she wanted. The young girl was so excited to hear the good news. The angel floated in the sky while the girl bought the perfect gift for her friend. When the girl came out of the shop, the angel agreed to accompany her to the party. So the two friends walked 2 miles to get to the house, and once they got there, the angel turned into a human and the two walked into the house where they were welcomed by all their friends. And so, the angel and the wizard partied and danced to their heart's content. And they all lived happily ever after."

The kids cheered at the story and said it was the best story Estelle had told so far. Shortly after, the kids went home to their respective families. Rita on the other hand, fell asleep on Estelle's shoulder while leaning on the tree and Estelle decided to follow Rita's example, lean on rita's head and shoulder, and take a nice rewarding nap.

Morale of this story: Don't wallow in sadness. Just move forward...also, the professors at universitys and libraries...are very hot headed and sometimes stuck up lol.

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed this story! I like Ristelle not in a yuri way. I like it because its more of a sister-sister relationship. Next chapter: Raven's Tale!**


	3. A Tale of Raven

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my own ideas, although i WILL base my work off of different stuff but will NOT be the same ^_^**

**A/N: Well time for the old man who we all know and love...Raven a.k.a. Schwann Oltorain. In this little tale, Raven is posing as Schwann to try and get some time off from duty. I wonder what the old man will do to pass the time. Stay tuned to find out.**

* * *

**Quoth the Raven. "Come on Ladies! Let's grab a drink! **"Troops, ten-hut!" The knights got in formation and stood at attention. Captain Schwann looked across the formation and was pleased with their success. He still felt something was missing. "Two people are missing. Where are they?" said Schwann. The knights looked at each other.

"Sir, Boccos and Adecore were discharged from the army two days ago sir." said one of the soldiers.

"I see," Schwann was a bit dissapointed but let out a slight chuckle. "Very good men. You are free to go. Dismissed!" the knights saluted their captain and he returned the salute to signify they were free to go. Once they left, Schwann made his way to Alexei's office. But before he did, he took his sword and sliced his leg and bandaged it up. "This should get me the day off." It took Schwann 5 minutes to get up to the door.

*knock knock *

"Enter now." said the commadant.

Schwann entered the room with a slight limp and saluted Alexei. "Sir, Schwann Oltorain reporting." Alexei stood at attention and returned the salute. He then sat back down and rest his chin on his hands.

"Hm...Rav-I mean "Captain Schwann". What do you want? And be quick about it."

Schwann hesitated and then took a sigh. "Sir, i request a day off."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the captain. Why should _I _give you the day off?"

Schwann gave his best "I'm-in-pain" look. "Commandant Alexei, during combat training today, one of the pieces of equipment went haywire. Due to the malfunction, one of blades snapped off and lacerated my right leg. I'm afraid that with this ngh laceration, it will be quite difficult to perform my duties. Which is why i request the rest of the day off to allow myself to recover from this ordeal."

Alexei gave a suspicious look at the knight and scoffed. "Hmph, I see that you are quite serious with this request. Very well, I will allow you the day off just for the rest of this day. Tomorrow i will except you to be back here in the castle at dawn. You will make up for lost time understood?"

"Crystal, sir."

Alexei waved his hand to signify he was free to go. Schwann saluted to this gesture and walked out of the room still with a slight limp. Once those doors closed, Schwann went to the washroom and changed back into his alter ego, Raven. He then took out a healing gel which healed up the scar he gave himself. "Phew, that sure was a close one. I never thought Alexei would go along with it. Oh well, time for this ol' crow to have some fun!" Raven jumped out of the two story window and landed in the soft grass. He walked around through town and was trying to figure out what he wanted to do.

He then heard two girls giggling across the street. They looked no more than about mid-twenties. One was dressed in an elegant green gown, while the other one was dressed in a just-as-elegant red gown. But putting the clothes aside, they were quite attractive looking to Raven's standards.

"Oh definately Brianna. If I can get the time off, i would be glad to meet you and your new friend for dinner on saturday."

"Ok! Sounds like a plan Naomi! I'll let Rachael know."

Raven looked at the fine looking girls and layed a smirk on his face. _Well,_ he thought. _Let's see if I can't get these ladies to allow me to get them a drink._ Raven made sure he looked somewhat presentable, and casually walked up to the girls. "Hello there!" He called out.

The two girls looked at him and were hesitant to say anything. He looked too shady and suspicious. "Umm...hi there. Can we help you?" said Naomi.

Raven cleared his throat. "Excuse me ladies, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation but I was wondering if I could ask you girls something."

Brianna raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "Sounds harmless enough."

Raven kept a straight face. "This is going to sound strange so just bear with me. But are you girl's from Dherris-Kharlan?"

"Uhh...no...Why?" said Namoi.

"Because young ladies, your eyes are out of this world. They have the potential to brighten up the darkness at any moment. They are truly a beauty to behold."

The girls were flattered by the comment. And Raven decided it was time to pull out the big clincher.

"And how about those sexy, curvy bodies of yours? Let me buy you girls a drink, and I'll show you why they call 'ol Raven here the "shining star" of sweet lovin'!"

The girls looked at each other in disgust. "Ok then," said Brianna. "But only if you do something for us."

"Sure ladies, what is it?"

The two girls walked up to Raven, put their hands on his shoulder, and smirked. *KICK* Raven then found himself on the ground in excruciating pain.

"AUGH!" said Raven as he struggled to breath.

"How dare you try and ask us something like that you pervert!" they both said. "That's your punishment!" They walked away in a huff.

The other townsfolk just shook their heads and walked on. Raven layed there as he tried to ignore the pain that was inflicted on him. "Ugh...This is so not fair." he compained. "But I won't give up." Raven slowly got up off the ground, but was still in pain. "By the end of this day, I Raven, shall woo a girl into going out with me!" Raven rised a fist into the air to show that he was determined to make this ordeal work.

Raven ventured from area to area, trying to find the perfect girl(s) to woo, all while trying to avoid being spotted by any of the royal knights. if he was found out, there would be hell to pay.

Left and right he tried his techniques but each time he did, it always ended with him getting knee'd, punched, kicked in the crotch, or slapped across the face. Today was deinately NOT his day. "Oh man, what is wrong with me? Is it because I'm too old and I've lost my touch? I just don't get it at all." In defeat, he gave up and walked to the bar all by himself and ordered himself a beer. He sat there in melancholy, wondering what his friends were doing. _Hmm...I'll bet they all had fun today. Me? I try to get a girl to let me get buy her a drink and what happens? I get the crap beatin' outta me...That's so not right dang it. _

Just when all hope was lost, he spotted one person on the otherside of the bar area so he couldn't see the person's face. All he could see was lucious long white hair, long tantalizing legs, and a slim figure that made Raven go "ha-cha-cha-cha-cha", just like good ol'Jimmy Durante. He rushed over to the mirror to make sure he looks fashionably presentable. He even let his hair fall over his face to give him his Raven o'natural look, but with the charm of Schwann mixed in. He grabbed his beer and walked right over to the person who remained looking to the side. "Well heya there lovely lady! What brings you to this here bar?"

The person just scooted in their seat and held out their hand the way royalty does. Not a word was said.

Raven was vexed as he took the person's hand and lightly kissed it to be flattering. "What soft and lovely hands you have my dear." A small chuckle could be heard from the person and Raven took this opportunity. "How about I take you" he started finger walking up the person's arm to make it seem seductive. "back to my manor and I'll show you a great time." He leaned in closer and whispered. "What do ya say...my little flower?" He pecked the person's neck.

Just when Raven thought he scored, the person laid their eyes upon him. "And just what the hell is this? Do you even know who i am?" The voice was very masculine...and it sounded _VEEEEEERRRRY _familiar.

Raven looked up and..all hell just broke loose. He just kissed the neck and hand of none other than... Duke Pantarei. "Uhh...umm...D-d-d-d-d-Duke Pantarei! Umm..what are y-y-you doing here?" He looked scared now.

"I should be asking you the same thing.." He stood up and picked up Raven by the shirt with one hand. "...You think that sweet words will allow you to do try such a thing on me!"

"W-w-w-w-WAITA A MINUTE! IT was an accident! I didn't see your face and i thought you were a girl! I'm sorry! No hard feelings riiight?" He chuckled nervously as he tried to smile.

"Hmph...is that so? Well then...I'll accept your apology..in the afterlife." With a quick movement he thrusted his gripped hand foward and made Raven fly all the way into the wall, causing it to collapse into the open. Raven tried running away but was then stopped in his tracks by Duke who, like everyone else, gave him a swift kick in the crotch. But this hit hurt a WHOLE lot more as Raven finally fell unconcious. Duke handed the bar owner a lot of money for repairs and he called the knights to pick up Raven and have him start duty first thing when he wakes up...that old crow was out of luck.

Moral of the story: If you see someone with nice slim features and long hair..GET A GOOD LOOK AT THEM FIRST!..'cause you might just get your a** kicked if you don't.

* * *

**Well that took a while to doafter putting it off for so long. Poor Raven though. You'd think just once he could get lucky. But in this little story...he couldn't. Why do you ask? Because..well...I made it that way ^_^ Warning: No Ravens or Schwanns were harmed in the making of this chapter. ^^**


End file.
